In general, it is difficult for an infant or a patient, who cannot smoothly move, to remove nasal mucus by him/herself even though he/she suffers from nasal obstruction caused by the nasal mucus, and severe nasal obstruction may cause a respiratory disorder, which causes a dangerous situation.
As such, because it is difficult for an infant or a patient to remove the nasal mucus by him/herself, a nasal aspirator, which may artificially remove the nasal mucus existing in the nose, is widely used.
In most instances, the nasal aspirator in the related art uses a method of forcedly sucking air, and includes a suction device which may suck the air, and a suction nozzle which is inserted into a nose of a target person by a predetermined length in a state in which the suction nozzle is connected to the suction device.
However, because the nasal aspirator in the related art uses the method of forcedly sucking air, there are various problems in that the nasal aspirator may damage a nasal mucous membrane or a blood vessel, and thus the blood vessel is injured, or nasal bleeding occurs.
Therefore, there is a need for an aspirator capable of gently removing nasal mucus without causing injuries to the nasal mucous membrane or the blood vessel.
As literature associated with the present invention, there is Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0436518 (Aug. 24, 2007) that discloses a nasal aspirator.